The Return of the Chosen Ones
by dersea
Summary: What would happen if Vader and Anakin became 2 different people and then they both came back the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anakin Skywalker had finally redeemed himself. He save his son who was the last Jedi, brought balance to the force and more importantly killed the emperor. The man who had ruined the last 23 years of his life was finally dead. He had fulfilled the Chosen One prophecy at last. There are many regrets in his life like killing his wife, His best friend and destroying the entire Jedi order. But he knows now that the Jedi is in good hands. His Son and daughter's hands to be precise. Now he could finally rest in peace.

Anakin! Anakin! ANAKIN!

With that Anakin's eyes shot right open. "Obi-wan!?" Anakin had said really surprised. "How is this even possible I killed you on the first Death Star?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Anakin? Anything is possible with the Force. And besides your dead, I'm dead were all dead." Obi-wan had told him as in it wasn't that obvious.

"How long was I knocked out for?" Anakin had asked. "Well after you said bye to Luke and Leia since you don't know when you will be able to see them again I will say about half an hour."

"Where am I?" Anakin had asked his former master.

"Anakin I believe that I am not the right person to tell you because I can't even believe it myself." The old Master had said. "Oh yes and before you ask any more questions I would like you to know that there is only so much that I can tell you so try not to ask questions that I probably will have no answer to."

"Can I meet Padme?" Anakin asked Obi-wan. "You know just want to tell her how sorry I am for everything that ever happened."

"Anakin I know how much you loved her but just face the facts you won't able to meet her here if we don't get moving." That was the only thing that Obi-wan had told his former Padawan so they won't have to stay here too often.

"Right sorry Master." So they could keep on moving.

Since they were Jedi death to them would be like a normal day at the temple. Once you die you go to the death light side Jedi temple. The first person they met was Master Yoda and boy did Anakin wish that his spirit would die right now.

"Master Yoda will you accept my most humble apologies. Turning to the dark side was the biggest mistake of my entire life. I now realise that I was like a slave to the Emperor and that once he had gotten everything that he wanted he would have killed me himself. To this I am most deeply down to my heart sorry." Anakin had actually meant it; the past 23 years of his life were the worst he would have rather killed himself than actually stay at the emperor's side.

"Accept your apologies I do Young Skywalker. But now it is time that you accept mines." The old Master had told the young man.

"Accept you apologies for what Master Yoda?" Anakin had found it really strange that he was the one the wiped out the entire Jedi order and yet Master Yoda is the one who had to apologise.

"Years ago when Master Qui-gon brought you up for the council to see to train you to be a Jedi we at first rejected you and now we know that was wrong move #1. #2 is when we Jedi had the no attachment rule and you couldn't be with the one you love without there being secrecy. And also there would be more Jedi to Influence you to the right path and the Jedi order would've survived longer. The last one is that the council didn't trust you when we were trying to look for Palpatine to end the war. And for all those reasons we sorry Young Skywalker." Master Yoda had told Anakin the truth and he said it in regret like if he and the council hadn't done those things he might not have turned to the dark side.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Master Yoda. I think if I had known that before I wouldn't have had more respect for the council. Because before I had already known that they didn't trust me.

"Young Skywalker!" Anakin heard a voice call out to him. It was the same voice from the man that we thought he had killed the night the empire had risen. He had turned and saw that it was Mace Windu.

If Anakin thought Master Yoda was going to be bad Mace Windu would probably kill him and toss him over to the dark side for him to stay there.

"Master Windu I am so glad to see you." Anakin had said in a hasty tone. He and the Jedi Master didn't always see eye to eye. "Master Windu please do accept my most humble apologies. My actions that were taken that day were most inappropriate."

"I forgive you young Skywalker. But now I must ask you to forgive me." Now Anakin had defiantly thought that the forgiving the guy that practically helped kill you train now arrived at the station.

"Why must you be the one to get my forgiveness Master?"Anakin had to know this answer.

"Anakin you have always tried to be the best Jedi you could possibly be. But since I was on the council I was one of the members that influenced everyone to say no to what you were going to possibly try to learn, and for that I am very sorry. I was the one holing you back."

"I forgive you Master Windu." Anakin had told him.

Obi-wan had told Anakin it's time that we see Qui-gon. Anakin had agreed and both of the Jedi had said bye to the two masters.

"Ani!" Qui–gon had said as they approached Obi-wan's former master.

"Master Qui-gon! I haven't seen you in 36 years." Anakin said in response. He never thought he would ever see the man who told Obi-wan to train him ever again.

"You have grown up so much. But to me you will always be the 9 year old boy from Tatooine that I freed from slavery." Qui-gon had told Anakin as he was about to start crying by seeing the boy.

"Master I failed." Anakin said sadly. "I wiped out nearly the entire Jedi order. If it wasn't for Luke there might not even be a Jedi Order. The only reason why I turned to the dark side was because I started having visions of my wife who was Padme and she was dying. I'm so sorry for what I did over the last 23 years. You saved my life when you freed me from a slave, so you and Obi-wan could train me to become a Jedi and I have failed you all. But it seems the force has forgiven me letting die on the light side of the force."

"Anakin." Qui-gon had said. "I truly know everything. Like how Master Yoda says fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Darth Sidious gave you visions of your mother dying to see what potential you would have when you got angry. See how much he would be able to expect from you when he turned you to the dark side. So then step by step he worked his way up the ladder to turn you to the dark side. For fear he used an old sith trick which can inflict the biggest fear of the person he chooses. Then for anger he eventually made sure that the council would start to mistrust you to make you angry like there was no one there for you anymore but your wife. Then he eventually made sure you would hate Obi-wan but as we all know that only happened when Obi-wan cut you up into little slices and hope that you would burn to death so we wouldn't have had to deal with Darth Vader again. And Finally Padme had died in childbirth but that was of a broken heart by everything you have done. But Sidious knew he could save Padme but at the same time he also knew that Padme may have been the only person who could've turned you back so that's why he didn't and he told you that she had died to make you suffer. You see now none of this is your fault it's the siths' fault."

Anakin was actually hearing the truth about everything that had ever happened in his whole life. The bad and how he turned to the dark side. He had finally understood how everything had happened in his whole life. Mainly the bad. If he could go back in time he would kill Sidious the day Mace Windu was going to arrest him but sadly that would never happen.

"Wow. I finally know the truth." Anakin had said shocked that the emperor was actually that bad of a person.

"Wait Master Qui." Anakin had said. "Why couldn't I kill Luke?"

Qui-gon was shocked to hear this question it certainly came up by surprise even Obi-wan who was having a drink at his Masters' private bar was shocked.

"Anakin! What on Spirit Coruscant do you mean by that?" Qui-gon and Obi-wan had said at the same time. The two of them where thinking that if Anakin had a second chance to do things right he would just blow it and kill Luke. The Last of the Jedi.

"By that I mean I'm the Chosen One so I could easily beat any Jedi in my way even Luke. But when I was a Jedi you could see so much skill in me and when I was a sith it was like where did all you skill and power go Anakin. You're much better than this as a Jedi."

Obi-wan and Qui-gon had gotten relieved. For a second there it sounded like if the force granted him a second chance to make things right he would just blow it. "Well Anakin when you and Obi-wan fought on Mustafar and he cut of your legs and left arm that left you immobilised. When your body started to burn by the lava that damaged your respiratory system. So the emperor fixed you up as much as he could and when he saw that he couldn't fix your lungs without killing you he gave you the suit. He knew that all the Jedi hadn't died in Order 66 so that is why he kept you alive so when the purges came he would easily wipe out the remaining Jedi. So the emperor gave you ok enough arms so you would still be able to use a lightsaber and the force. But the downside to those arms is that you cannot use them freely so if you were to ever turn on the emperor he would easily over power you."

"Whoa! So you mean once the emperor got the extinction of the Jedi he would have killed me since he would have no more use for me." Anakin just needed to hear this answer for clarification.

"Yes." Qui-gon had told him so he would know.

"Wow. The emperor may have saved my life literally, but the Jedi were the ones that always had my back this whole time." Anakin had just realized.

"Yes." Qui-gon had told him. "Oh yes and I know that you probably have a lot more questions so I will answer some of the ones that you have. Ok."

"Sure." Anakin had said. "So the First question is where is here exactly? I already asked Obi-wan but he said he's still trying to figure it out himself."

"The Force Anakin." Qui-gon had answered. "Remember since we were fighting for the light side we would stay at the light side. So for example how Count Dukoo was a Jedi than he turned to the dark side he has his Jedi life here and his sith life at the Dark side. So there is probably a Darth Vader at the dark side."

"You know what I can't believe that I didn't think of that myself before. Now my second question is that non force users that are still good like my mother and Padme, can they be here?" Anakin asked hoping that the answer was yes.

"Actually yes. I remember that I was the one who greeted your mother and Padme when they came. Too bad that Order 66 happened because that was like hell compared to the Jedi and sith war in the Old Republic. Like the battle on Geonosis it was like hell." Qui-gon had said, if only he could forget those days. "Oh yes you will get to meet them here soon.

"Now I'm not trying to waste too much of your time so, what was your role in this?" Anakin was curious to find out.

"What do you mean by that Anakin?" Qui-gon asked wanting to know what he meant by that.

"I mean everyone has a role. Mine was to destroy the sith. My son's is to rebuild the Jedi order. Yoda's is to train my son in the Jedi arts. Obi-wans was to protect my son until he was able to fight for himself, so what is yours?" Anakin hoped that this would be enough of a explanation to get an answer.

Qui-gons' answer was this, "Anakin I believe that my role was to find you. Just think of it, if I didn't find you, you wouldn't be where you are today. Or even worse a sith might've found you. Palpatine wanted his apprentice at the time Darth Maul to kill me. He knew that if I had lived during the battle when the time Order 66 came around no matter what he could influence in you, you would not have killed me. So with this I had died that was my role."

"Whoa I never thought of it that way," Anakin said. "But I do have 1 more question for you."

"Well what is it?" Qui-gon asked.

"Why could neither I nor Obi-wan beat each other on Mustafar?"

And with that question Obi-wan started paying more attention to the answers than anything else.

"Anakin you may be the Chosen One but when you were on Mustafar on Obi-wan he trained you since you were boy. So Obi-wan would know your skill and he would use it. But since he trained you, you might also know some of his moves so that is why neither of you could beat the other. For all I know the battle might even go on today if it wasn't for that foolish jump you had made. If you had made the jump you would have killed Obi-wan and you wouldn't need the respiratory system or the suit." That is all what Qui-gon had to say.

"Wow, Thank you Qui-gon for telling me all these things."

"You're welcome Anakin and if you need anything at all just tell me ok."

"Ok." Anakin had said.

And with that the two Jedi gave their **Old Friend** a hug said goodbye and left to go see Anakin's family.

"Obi-wan." Anakin said sadly.

"Yes my former padawan." Obi-wan had said in concern. He wanted to know if Anakin was alright before they left.

"Do you think that my mother & Padme will be glad to see me?" Anakin had asked as if he were scared. "The past 23 years of my life have been filled with hate, anger, regret and suffering. I'm just worried that once they see me they will hate me forever."

"Anakin you are the bravest man I ever knew. In fact you even gave your life so that your son could live. When your son was being tortured by force lightning you knew the risks if you helped him, you would be ending your own life right there. But Anakin Skywalker broke out and killed Vader to save his son from death. Now if that isn't bravery than I don't know what it is." Obi-wan had told his former apprentice. Every word that he had said is true.

"Thank You Obi-wan." Anakin actually did feel better.

"Now come on its time that you meet my mother." Anakin had told him.

And with that the two of them walked off to go and try to find Shmi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took about 15mins but the 2 of them finally reached Shmi's home on Coruscant and they had knocked on the door. Anakin was so nervous that he might even take out his lightsaber and stab himself, but sadly since he was a ghost he couldn't do that. Once the doors finally open I will see my mother alive once again.

As the door opened she had saw someone that she never thought that she would see again since from all the stories he turned to the dark side and became a sith.

"Ani!" Shmi had said. "This is a surprise, from what I heard you turned to the dark side and Qui-gon told me if you were to ever die you would never be here."

"I turned back mom. I'm here because I saved Luke who is my son and now the force thinks that I have redeemed myself so I could be here. I've missed you since I witnessed you die." Anakin said like he was about to cry.

"It has been 26 years since I last saw you Ani." Shmi was the one who was about to cry now.

Now Obi-wan was about to cry since when it's his family he gets to see it feels like no time and when he has to be a guide to another it takes ages. Now he wishes that he brought his favourite drink. For Qui-gon it's ok because since he was his former padawan everyone could talk and if it takes this long than Obi-wan might as well go home for the night and then come back the next morning for when they reached Padme's.

"Ani, you've grown so much, I still can't believe you are still the boy who competed in the Boonta Eve Classic and won," Shmi said.

"Mom I want you to know that the crimes that I did over the last 23 years of my life are unforgivable and I want you to know that if you can't forgive me I can live with that." Anakin told her that and right now he didn't care if she didn't forgive him because what he has done to the galaxy is far worse. He destroyed nearly the entire Jedi Order, wiped out anyone who stood in his way, blew up a planet and he gave up the life that he had to become something that no one could ever live with. And he had to deal with it for 23 years of his life. Others that may have done things that bad were truly evil but he wasn't that bad, he had a heart so that's why it doesn't matter if a lot of people don't forgive me he just wants them to know that he is truly sorry down to the bottom of his heart.

"Ani, I do forgive you." His mother had told him. "Look Ani I raised you to do the right thing and you did do the right thing eventually. I know that it isn't your fault, you were influenced by the sith lord to become something that you are not, do things that you would never do but believe me that you have to learn from your mistakes and do what is right. From what I hear from the Jedi is that the force can do anything so that is what I am trying to say learn from your mistakes so if you are granted a second chance of life you will not make the same mistakes that you already made."

Anakin looked like he was about to jump for joy his mom forgave him it was a dream come true. Now the only way for the dream to come true is that if Padme his beautiful, loving wife were to forgive him this would be the ultimate dream come true.

"Ani, I truly am proud of you. Of what you have accomplished as Anakin Skywalker. Not Darth Vader, you see there is more to you than what you expect there to be you need to have more trust in yourself." Shmi didn't like seeing her son this way but what can you expect when a person is sad they are sad. "Don't take the 23 years that you have been Darth Vader so hard on yourself you still have the 22 years and whatever is left of now to be Anakin Skywalker."

"Thanks mom that actually does mean a lot to me." Anakin had told her.

"You are my son and I do care about you so now why don't you go and see Owen and Beru now." Shmi said. "They are at 15132 Republica."

"Thanks mom this really does mean a lot to me. I love you."

"I love you too Ani." Shmi said.

"Bye!" the both of them had said at the same time.

Now it was Obi-wans turn to cry this was so touching to him that he started to cry. It's a miracle that he didn't flood the house while he was there, or else Shmi would have to do a lot of cleaning.

And now Obi-wan will finally have his long waited revenge against Owen for always telling _Luke stay away from_ _old Ben he is a crazy man, Luke._

For Anakin this was going to be a very awkward moment where the conversation could go something like this: _Hey guys it's me Anakin your stepbrother and brother-in-law and remember how I was Darth Vader, Please don't be mad that I told the storm troopers to kill you. Oh yes and great job on raising Luke. _This is going to be one heck of a conversation for them.

Anakin had seen them outside relaxing and he and Obi-wan ran towards them.

"Owen, Beru."

They had both turned to see someone who they thought they never would see again. It was Anakin Skywalker.

"This is impossible," they both said. "You turned to the dark side, so you shouldn't even be here."

"I turned back to the light side of the force." Anakin had told them.

"Don't talk to us." Owen had said.

"Uh, what did I do?" Anakin had asked.

"Ask Obi-wan." Owen told him.

"Obi-wan what did I do?" Anakin asked hoping his master would have an answer to the question.

"Anakin remember how when you were Darth Vader and you were looking for R2?" Obi-wan told him as in it wasn't that obvious.

"Yes."

"Well the storm troopers tracked them down to Owen and Beru's home and destroyed them. So I guess they are mad at you since you were the one who had killed them." Obi-wan had told him now knowing that there was no hope for his former padawan to be caught up on this for a while.

"Oh." Anakin had said.

"Owen, Beru I know that you don't want to talk to me but I am really sorry for what I did in the last 23 years of my life. And I now know that I was the cause of your death, but the storm troopers didn't tell me the name of the family that the droids were at so I couldn't say stop the search. I really am sorry for your deaths. I just came here to thank you for raising Luke for me while I could never really be there for him. If you could see all what Luke has accomplished you would be proud of him like me. I don't expect you to forgive me all what I want you to know is how sorry I truly am." Anakin had said what he needed to say and that was that if they didn't want to talk to him that was their problem.

"What has our nephew accomplished?" Owen asked.

With that Anakin began telling them how Luke has become a Jedi like him, how he is the very last one. How he battled him, turned him back to the light side, how he is going to go and restore the Jedi order and how he destroyed the emperor.

Again Obi-wan started to cry. Who would have thought that the boy he knew exactly from birth would do all these amazing things. Master Yoda would also be very proud too. Obi-wan taught Luke his lightsaber skills, but Master Yoda was the one who taught him how to use and control the force at his own will.

Owen and Beru actually did the impossible, they forgave Anakin.

They all said good-bye and know it was off to Padme's Penthouse. As far as the two of them could recall it was very beautiful indeed. Now Anakin was really terrified, now his future with his wife was on the line so who knows it may be good or it may be bad. He'll have to get there to see what happens first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Anakin, Padme is at her apartment at 500 Republica." Obi-wan had told him.

"Master aren't you coming with me." Anakin asked

"No Anakin I am not. I think that since it has been 23 years since you have seen your wife I think you and Padme should have some time to yourselves. Besides I'm not a bad person since you choked your wife on Mustafar and you were her death I am pretty sure that Padme will be the hardest one in your family to convince that you're sorry and you changed."

"Thank you Obi-wan, for everything that you have done for me since Mustafar. You know what thank you for what you did on Mustafar. If you hadn't done what you had done I would have never turned back to the light side and I wouldn't need the mechanical arms which would mean that my skill would have been far too superior to Luke's and he would have died."

"My Padawan you always know that I will be there for you no matter what. I will always help you no matter what. You're very welcome." Obi-wan had told him knowing that his padawan had truly become good once again. "Now go and try to get Padme to forgive you too."

And with that Anakin ran all the way to Padme's Penthouse.

Once he got there he knocked on the door and he didn't care what happened now all he cared about is that she knew how sorry he was.

Once Padme opened the door she saw someone that she now hated. "Ani, don't ever talk to me." With that she slapped him and closed the door.

Anakin knew that he did deserve that. He tried to reason with her and everything, but nothing worked. Only when he had brought their children into this conversation did she actually open the door. But then she slapped him again and threw out their engagement ring. Anakin told her this "Padme I know that you aren't going to forgive me but I just want you to know how sorry I truly am. If I had a chance to redo everything since the end of the Republic I would, but I can't. I'm sorry, but I guess I have to get going now."

As Anakin walked down to his speeder Padme thought that she was too hard on Anakin and she was going to say that she was too hard on him and she forgave him and that she loved him. By the time she opened the door it was too late he was gone.

"No I have to stop this or I'll lose Anakin forever." Padme said to herself. She saw that her ring wasn't there so she assumed that he picked it up. She ran to try to find her husband's speeder to see if it wasn't too late, but she was wrong by the time she reached him he just took off. "Ani! Ani! Ani! I love you." Padme said knowing that her husband wouldn't be able to hear her.

She knew what she had to do, tomorrow she would go find Anakin and talk to him about everything.

_15 days later._

Padme had been trying to talk to her husband but it was no use. Every single time she saw him he would either be too fast for her to keep up with or he would say sorry Padme can't talk right now. It was driving her crazy so she went to talk to Master Yoda.

"Troubles you have young Amidala?" Yoda asked her.

"Yes Master before I was stubborn to Anakin when he was trying to apologise to me but now every single time I see him he doesn't even have time to talk to me." Padme told the old wise Master.

Yoda knew that the Young woman was confused and he would have to tell her the truth. "A lot in his mind there is. Sense a disturbance in the force we did."

"A disturbance in the force. Would it really matter we are all dead so what can this disturbance do to us."

"Powerful is this one. Unlike anything I have ever felt; beware the dark side we all must. Dark times it is." Yoda told her.

"Master Yoda, why did Anakin try to kill me on Mustafar?" Padme asked knowing that she needed an answer to know if Anakin was truly sorry for what he did.

"Twisted by the power of the dark side Young Skywalker was. Truly good is he now. Learned from his mistakes did he. Fall to the dark side nearly impossible will it be a second time. Correct the mistakes the council made, will we do." Yoda had told her.

"Thank you Master Yoda the next time I see Anakin I'm going to tell him that I forgive him and ask if he forgives me too." Padme said

"Welcome you are. Now go you must, prepare for an important council meeting I have to." Yoda told her.

"Council Meeting. Anakin is on the council, so tomorrow can you tell him to meet me at my penthouse at 1900 standard." Padme asked starting to get her hopes up.

"Do this for you I will." Yoda told her.

"Thank you Master Yoda, I will not forget this." Padme told him.

"Go you must, really must I prepare for this council meeting tomorrow." Yoda told her.

And with that Padme left the Old master to himself and left the Jedi temple. Who knows maybe things were starting to brighten up for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Jedi council Chambers_

"Everybody take your seats, except you Anakin." Mace Windu told everybody who was on the council.

Anakin started to talk to Obi-wan through the force. "_Obi-wan are I in trouble."_

Obi-wan responded _"Hopefully not. I thought everybody said that they forgave you."_

"_I really don't know anymore Obi-wan."_ Anakin had told them.

Mace Windu began talking, "Knight Skywalker you have done many things that would be considered impossible to actually beat in the record books..."

Qui-gon started to cut in, "Master Windu I think I would be the one who is better to do this since I have seen the boy do more extraordinary things than you have."

"Qui-gon tells him the news you can." Yoda had said.

"As Master Windu was saying, you are the only human that can pod race, you killed a sith lord, landed the ship that was never suppose to land, proved the council wrong on several occasions, became the youngest being to ever be on the Jedi Council and more importantly you were the only Jedi in history that actually turned back from the dark side. Without you there might not even be a Jedi left today. So as of now you are now known as Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Qui-gon had told him as a refresher.

Anakin was so happy. He had waited years for this day and now it was finally happening. Not the way he imagined it but it still happened.

"Take a seat Master Skywalker." Windu had said.

Obi-wan began to talk, "So we all felt the disturbance in the force, but what do you think it could be."

"There could be another sith." Kit Fisto started.

"That might not be possible for there to be another alive sith. When I became one my senses became in tune to the dark side so I could sense Palpatines' presence but now that I think about it might not be an alive sith maybe Vader is trying to get enough strength to break out of death. I would know my own presence anywhere."

"If that is even possible how much time do you think we have Skywalker?" Master Mundi asked.

"I don't know." Anakin told them. "Depending on how much strength he has had over the past few weeks we've both been dead and if the other sith are willing to help him get out. When I was _The_ _Sith_ Palpatine didn't teach me much since the old fool thought I was going to kill him when I got too powerful. Now I realised that once Palpatine reached his goal of destroying the Jedi he would have no more use for me and kill me himself. Now I bet you all he went to one of the older sith lords and to train him so he would be so powerful he wouldn't be able to be stopped."

"How long do you assume until he might be able to use these new abilities?" Mace Windu asked.

"I'm assuming around months, couple of years at best." Anakin told them worrying. He knew that with all the hate and everything Vader had he would be able to pick up on the abilities really fast, so the Jedi had something to worry about.

"Master Yoda..." Anakin had trailed off. "...The original sith goal was to destroy every Jedi in existence. But if we are still Jedi in the force wouldn't the sith try to destroy us here too."

Yoda had thought really hard on that thinking that if the goal of the sith was to destroy every Jedi than they would be in real trouble. But then he remembered something. "Force field there is. Keep out the dark side it can."

"Oh. Good because I thought that we were all going to die again for a second there." Anakin had said relieved.

"This Council session is over." Yoda said. "Young Skywalker a moment I need with you."

As all the Master's in the room walked out Anakin and Yoda started talking, "What did you need to speak to me about Master Yoda?"

"The old senator of Naboo asked me to tell you that at 1900 Standard meet her at her Penthouse you will."

He then knew that the old Master was talking about Padme. "Thank you Master Yoda"

"Go you know must. Meditate I will on this disturbance that we've all been sensing."

And with that he left the council chambers knowing that he was one step closer to getting his wife to forgive him.

_Padme's' Penthouse_

Anakin knocked on the door he was getting ready to use the force just in case Padme was going to slap him he would be able to push her back for a little bit. Once that door opened he knew that this was going to take a while for everyone to actually forgive him, but that's life and death.

The door opened and to Anakin's surprise she didn't tell him to get lost or any of that but she told him to come in. Once they both got settled they both started to talk.

"Look Padme I know that you probably hate me for all the terrible things that I have done throughout my 23 years of Vader but I want you to know that, that isn't who I am anymore. I am now Anakin Skywalker the man who you fell in love with and the man you knew and married. The 23 years of my life were miserable without you. I suffered everyday just knowing what I did to you. I would've even killed myself but the only thing that stopped me was the emperor. He used this force technique that can change another's decisions and that was what stopped me from killing myself." Anakin looked like he was about to cry since he felt like he would never will his wife back ever.

"I forgive you Ani," Padme had said. But now it is time for me to ask for your forgiveness."

"The theme of the week must be Forgive the guy who killed more people than the days he's lived." Anakin thought of it as a joke. "But really why do I need your forgiveness."

"Because of me slapping you and tossing out our wedding ring."

"I know that you didn't mean to do that, besides if I were you I would've done the same thing so all is forgiven."

"I love you." Anakin and Padme said in unison.

They kissed passionately and it lasted for 20mins. They knew that they both had forgiven each other. But they both knew that they couldn't be together because of the disturbance that might become so great that it might separate them again so that if they were together again they didn't want to get too close again and then boom they are both apart again. So with that they both parted and went on and promised to see each other and that was that. They would see each other for


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was quiet in the dark side. Vader knew that he should've killed the Anakin in him when he had the chance but, no he kept him alive as a trophy. And after 23 years that trophy decided to kill him and Palpatine. _Palpatine. When I find the old fool I'm going to kill him for turning his back on me for my son as his new apprentice._ Vader thought to himself.

"Vader. Vader. VADER!" Called a voice trying to wake Vader up.

Vader could sense that the one who was calling him was a sith but all he wanted to do was rest his eyes. But with the last call being a yell his eyes shot right open and he started to force choke the man.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Vader had asked the man. But right there Vader had gotten force lightning on his whole body. He had seen that there was no scar, no robotic hand and limbs but more importantly there was no respirator suit. This was the second happiest day of his life; the first was when he met Padme.

"Why Vader you and I are both honoured to be in each other's presence. I am meeting the sith version of the Chosen One and you are meeting _the_ sith." The man had told him. "I am Darth Bane."

"Oh..." Vader said like that wasn't obvious. "...how are you the sith in existence?"

"I was unlike any other sith instead of being trained in the Jedi or found by another sith. I was born into a bad life. I trained myself into the dark side. No sith was there to help me, I did it all by myself. The first 5 sith were trained by the dark side itself while I taught myself. I crafted my own lightsaber and later on I killed my parents. You heard how Master Yoda was the Grand Master of the Jedi; think of me like that but for sith." Bane knew he had to win Vader's trust if he was going to be able to manipulate him easily. "But we aren't here to talk about me were here to talk about you. Now Palpatine isn't here, he used an old sith trick can make you cheat death. I will there is only one way that you will be able to go back to the real world. But since you don't even know how to use force lightning there will be no way for me to teach you how to cheat death in case you die."

Vader started to yell at Bane, "Then teach to me everything there is to know about sith secrets. I want to go back and kill my son, The Last of the Jedi. I will be impossible to turn to the light side."

"You are right Vader. Since Anakin Skywalker is no longer apart of you will be able to stay on the dark side forever. Not even Padme can help you. Remember Vader she is your enemy, she tried to assonate you with your former masters help and she hates you."

It was true that even though Anakin loved Padme, Vader hated her. He was on a quest for power and no matter what he would achieve his goal. He wanted the death of Padme, Obi-wan, the Jedi and Anakin Skywalker.

Bane wanted to start his training as soon as possible so he could make sure that the sith shall once again rule the galaxy. "To do Force Lightning you must let all the hate and anger flow through you body like it's your blood. Once you are able to use the energy as an attack we shall see about the rest of your training."

Bane was about to walk off when Vader was doing as he said and he actually done it he had actually used force lightning.

"Well done my new apprentice." Bane had said. Once Vader heard that he was thinking that he will soon kill the master like in the old days of the sith. "You have truly grown powerful but you will still need training if you're going to be able to defeat the Jedi. You may have unlocked the ability to use it, but we don't want there to be one night you kill yourself with it. You'll have to master the ability before we can even move on to anything more advanced."

"I think we should keep on going so I'll be able to use the ability easily with no harm to me." Vader had told Bane.

"No! We will continue this another day because since you never did this before, your body will need rest until tomorrow so it will rest." Bane told him and asked another question. "Have you ever experienced force lightning before?"

"Yes before Palpatine used to shock my body with it when I was in the respirator. But this was the first time I have actually used force lightning." Vader had told him.

"I shall train you to become more powerful than any other sith or Jedi. There was an old Jedi trick where they could catch a siths lightning and send it right back at them. I will make your lightning so powerful that even a second of it is fatal. No Jedi shall be able to catch your lightning my friend." Bane told him.

Vader thought that with all that power he could be able to go back to the Empire and kill all who stands in his way. He would be unstoppable. Not even the Emperor himself still being alive would be able to take him down. If what Bane was telling him was true he could live forever, he could have an army of sith and more importantly he would be the Ruler of all the sith alive and they would come back and be his followers he would truly be the most powerful being in the entire galaxy and all he had to do was obey Banes teachings.

"You're right we'll meet back here tomorrow." Vader told him. And with that the two had went off in different directions knowing that he would soon be the most powerful being in the Galaxy.

As for Bane, he didn't care about his apprentice not bringing him back. No he was only in it to watch the fall of the Jedi once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A Year and a half later_

"My apprentice, you have become more powerful than any other sith or Jedi in the galaxy. Not even the foolish Anakin Skywalker can take you down now. Now remains your final task, cheating death."

Vader had been waiting his whole in death for this. Just think possibly after this lesson he would be able to go back and be human again. Hopefully no suit since that was what Darth Vader was known as the man behind the mask.

"Let's start the training shall we." Bane said. "Now to cheat death is kind of like using force lightning, you use all your anger and hate and let it flow like your blood. But instead of releasing it from your hands you channel all the power through your body. However if you make a mistake you could end up dying of channelization where you keep too much energy in your body or you have to try again another day because you used up all your body's energy. But if you try to cheat death there is no other day unless you try to cheat it here."

Vader had responded, "I am ready and I shall not fail."

"If you are successful you will be reborn on Tatooine because that is where you were first born. When your mother died Anakin's anger had become so powerful that it had allowed you to have been born. If he hadn't gotten angry you might not even be here today." Bane started so he could know what and how Vader was born. "Now begin and let's see you become human again."

With that Vader had done all that he had told him but he wasn't on Tatooine or even a human. So with all his energy drained he had to come back tomorrow to try again.

After 5 whole weeks Vader tried and failed like the dark side wanted to keep the Chosen One here.

"I don't get this you even told me that my form and all that junk was perfect. So WHY AM I NOT ALIVE YET?!" Vader asked angrily.

"Well I guess that this strategy only works if you died and you are being sucked into the dark side." Bane told him. "There might be another way to get you back to the land of living. If all the sith go and attack the light side we will be able to weaken it just enough so you can get in and kill the Jedi that you hated the most when you were there."

"Mace Windu!" Vader said will all the hate in his body. "When do we leave so we can attack them?"

"Right now..." Bane had told them. "...We were planning to go and attack the light side sooner or later. All of us on the dark side think that if we can take down all the Jedi there will be no hope for anyone on the light."

With that all the sith in the dark side started to glow red and they started to shoot up in the sky and head to the light side. The last one to glow was Vader since he would be the one to destroy the shield while the others weaken it for him.

Everyone had arrived at the force field and they had weakened it but once Vader came he took an head first straight into the force field and managed to get trough, too bad the others used up all their energy so they had to go back to the dark side. Once Vader got in the whole thing just repaired itself. He had crash landed right in front of the Jedi temple.

Once Vader had got up he heard two people he thought he would never hear again. "Vader."

When he saw who it was he knew this would get interesting. It was Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi. No, he had to keep his eyes on the prize Mace Windu.

"What are you doing here Vader?" The duo asked in unison

Right then and there Vader saw the One Anakin loved the most walking by. All it took was one giant force jump and turning on his lightsaber around Padme's neck. "Look at how the brave Anakin Skywalker has fallen, he won't do anything to harm his wife knowing that he even takes one foot step closer and I will wipe out his wife from existence from the force."

"Vader!" called a voice from the very top of the Jedi temple. "You came here to fight me now let's fight for the very last time."

"You will regret that choice Windu." Vader yelled all the way from the ground hoping that the Jedi might hear him. With that he jumped all the way up to of the Jedi temple and he went to face Mace Windu.

The Kuron Jedi Master had told him as he started to materialise into a body, "This is your last chance Vader, leave the light side and you will live."

"Ah, but that is nowhere near my intension." Vader had told him as he started to show an evil smile. "Now let's see if your skills improved since I last left you to die."

"Oh. I shall not be the one who is wiped out from ever being in the force." Windu started to mock him thinking that his goal was never going to happen.

Vader had raised his hands and shot out force lightning right before the Kuron Master could pull out his lightsaber. It had shocked him so hard that he was paralyzed. Right then and there he was force pushed right of the whole building and he fell literally 2 feet in front of Anakin, Padme and Obi-wan. And then they saw a black figure jump high into the sky and landed like 50 feet away.

Right when Anakin and Obi-wan had ignited their lightsabers they heard the weakly voice who was right at their feet say, "No this is my battle not yours." With that the two turned off their lightsabers.

Mace Windu had activated his light saber when he saw a figure running straight towards him.

"Oh. So that's how you want to play isn't it Mace." Vader assumed and gave no respect towards the man. As he activated his lightsaber, it stood out from everything that was here. The two were having the ultimate duel when Windu started to worry. Vader had only been using a quarter of the new power he has learned.

When he had finally given in both of his hands were cut off and his lightsaber was in Vader's hands about to slice off his head. "It amazes me to think that this was the man who thought he was always going to have to force is about to lose it. Obi-wan now watch as I re-enact how Anakin was when he was going to kill Dooku. And know Master Windu you shall die. With that Vader had cut off Windus' head.

Both the bodies dissolve but Master Windu was gone. He has died in the force. Vader started to glow. "Whoops looks like I'm finally going to be alive again. Oh yes, Anakin, Padme when I am going to kill your son and daughter I'll tell them that mommy and daddy said hello. Poor, Poor choice for joining the dark side, since back then Obi-wan hadn't held a lightsaber in like 20 years imagine how bad the skill might be. Imagine what the media say, _Luke Skywalker and his sister has_ _die at the hand of Darth Vader without a chance. _Enjoy." Vader was finally gone.

The three of them head straight towards the temple knowing something had to be done about this.

Once the three of them got in the council chambers they all started babbling to everyone especially Yoda hoping that they would understand.

"Go back you must Skywalker. Back to the land of life you must go." Yoda told him in his strange speaking way.

"I would love to go if possible for a Jedi, but how?" Anakin asked.

"Take you there I will and be alive again you will." Yoda told him.

"I can't go back there after all I've done Master Yoda. The galaxy isn't ready for me." Anakin told him hoping he would understand.

Padme tried to cheer him up by saying, "Ani that was Vader, you are Anakin Skywalker you will need to help out Luke or Leia before it's too late..."

Yoda made one of the biggest outbursts of his life making him feel like he was 300 again. "Yes listen to Padme you must or else all will be lost."

"Anakin I believe what Master Yoda is trying to say is don't let Master Windu's death be in vain." Obi-wan said.

"Go there you must and help your son and daughter before too late to save they are." Yoda said.

"Alright I'll do it; I'll train Luke and Leia to become one of the most powerful Jedi in history, next to me of course." Anakin said trying not to make a big joke about it.

"Only you have a chance to Defeat Vader. Fail you do and your son and daughter shall turn to the dark side of die." Yoda warned him knowing everything was at stake here.

"I will not fail you all again. If my son or daughter turns I shall use every last breath of mine to turn them back before I die."

"Know this we do." Yoda told the man. "If Vader has truly learned the secrets of the dark you must die to fully kill him. Cheat death he can now, once dead pull him down into the deep force you must then kill him forever."

"I won't fail you all." Anakin said trying to take a brave face.

"Come now. Second life you are taking now. Act fast we must." Yoda told him.

Before they all left Anakin and Padme shared one last kiss while Obi-wan got one of the hugs he missed when Anakin was still his Padawan.

With the tap of Yoda's walking stick he and the old master were at his old quarters at the Jedi temple. With another tap Anakin's ghostly body started to burn and hurt even more by the second.

By the time his body stopped hurting he saw the ghost of the old master and his own body. No suit, artificial limps, scar or hand cut off from his first battle with Dooku.

"Thank you Master Yoda for giving me a second chance of life." Anakin said.

"Think nothing of it. Rest you must now. Your body adjust to everything it must. Strange to be alive again it is."

With that the old Jedi Master disappeared back to the force.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anakin has just woken up and his whole body feels like crap. He had come from the dead yesterday so he knew that it would take some getting used to before he could actually feel like himself again. He went to the refresher to go and get ready so he could start training his daughter to become a Jedi. After he fixed himself up he had noticed that he was somewhere in his late 20's.

_You are 30 my former padawan. _A voice said.

Anakin looked around to find no one but his master Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin was happy but also sad. "Hello Obi-wan."

_You sound sad Anakin why is that. _Obi-wan asked in a fatherly like manner.

"Well..." Anakin started. "...When I saw that I was 30 I thought it was all a dream. I was back in the clone wars, you were my brother, the Jedi order not nearly extinct and you were alive."

_I know my friend... _Obi-wan started. _If I too could change everything I would tell you of your path so that you wouldn't have turned. You were my brother Anakin. I thought that Anakin Skywalker died on Mustafar, but I was wrong. My friend you were holding onto Vader hoping that you would still be able to make things right. In the end it all worked out. But we aren't quite at the end are we._

"No were not." Anakin told him. "I promise you that my second chance of short life will be worth while I'm here."

_Good. Now go. Go to your family Anakin. They need you as much as you need them. _Obi-wan told him trying to cheer him up from what was really on his mind.

"I will Obi-wan. Thank you for everything." Anakin told him hoping that they see each other again.

_We will see each other again Anakin. _Obi-wan told him sensing now how much he hated the ability to read minds now. _I'll try to bring you wife and mother for a visit knowing the twins must be dying by never really getting to meet them._

"I think they would like that Obi-wan"

_Well I must be going now. _Obi-wan told him. _You know I can only stay for a limited amount of time. May the force be with you Anakin._

"May the force be with you too Obi-wan." Anakin said in reply.

With that the old Master was gone and Anakin was left alone in his room. He left and ran towards the council chamber thinking it would be faster to let them come to me.

As he reached the room bad memories started to run through his mind. He would not let them get to him as he snapped back to reality. He commed into the senate building to let them know that the _Hero with no fear_ has returned. After he got a reply he instantly jumped into a speeder and went to the senate building.

He went straight towards the chancellor's office knowing that he must confirm with the new chancellor about the new jedi order, before his son comes here and he has no idea what is going on.

"Chancellor Mon Mothma," Anakin said taking a bow.

"Anakin Skywalker." Mon Mothma said. "When I heard the transmission I was wondering, that's impossible he's suppose to be dead. But I guess that's not the case is it."

"No Chancellor." Anakin told her. "I'm here to discuss about the rebuilding of the new Jedi order."

"Your son is supposed to come in next week to discuss about that." Mothma told him.

"Yes about that I believe that there should be a few tweaks to the code that people should know about." Anakin told her like it wasn't that obvious.

"Like let me guess the _no attachment rule_" Mon pointed out trying to remind him that he has two children that should not be allowed.

"Yes that one along with a few other rules." Anakin pointed out.

"Well let's hear some of them shall we." Mon needed to get this done so that she would be able to prepare for the next senate meeting.

"Ok. So as we all know Alderaan was destroyed," Anakin stated. "But I propose that Leia be the new senator of the new jedi order."

Mon was shocked to hear this, for in any time in history there was either a Jedi or a politician but there weren't both of them as one. "Anakin, you do realise what you are saying is that your daughter would be a Jedi and a politician. In all of history there has never been a thing."

"But that's what I'm trying to say..." Anakin tried to find the words. "...The reason the Galactic Republic fell was because of the Jedi being in the darkness of half of what was happening. That and it was being controlled by the dark lord of the sith."

"I will consider this since there is a lot of work that must be done for the next senate meeting so this will take a while for everything to be in motion." Mothma told him. "But you do have to go Anakin, because there is so much to be done in so little time."

"Thank you for your time chancellor." Anakin told her as he was making his way out the door.

Anakin got back in his speeder and raced back towards the Jedi temple to start training his daughter and other force sensitives. He knew that Vader wasn't foolish enough to attack Coruscant by himself, so he would have to get as much Jedi as possible trained and ready for combat. He would also need the New Republic's army to help out with the cause too.

As he arrived at the temple he got out and ran towards the training room. Right when he was about to open the door he heard voices. He opened the doors a little bit to see his son teaching his daughter to become a Jedi.

He opened the door and went inside and they turned and saw him. "Luke, Leia I haven't seen you two in so long."

"Uh, do we know you?" Leia asked mysteriously.

"Yes, you do." Anakin hoped they would remember him, but not the Vader version. "I'm your father."

"Our father." Luke and Leia said in unison.

Luke was in shock knowing his father was alive especially since he had seen the life drift away from his father on the second Death Star and he had burned his father's body on Endor. As for Leia she felt all the hate in her body rise up until it was like her new blood. Then she didn't have all the control over herself and she said things that should have not been said. "Stay away from me you bastard you!"

Luke and Anakin were both shocked to hear this. "You ruined my life, the life of my husband, my brother and the lives of everyone in the galaxy."

"Leia..." Anakin started. "...That was not me, that was Vader." Know he was sensing that Leia would need to pass all the anger but in order to do that she cannot be force sensitive. _I must knock her out and give her a special pill. That will buy me enough time to put her under sedation and allow me to tell her the truth._

"You ruined the life of millions of people around the galaxy." Leia started to say. "I'm going to right that wrong and kill you myself." She activated her lightsaber and started to attack.

With a simple hand gesture Leia went flying to the wall. She wasn't unconscious but that gave Anakin just enough time for him to activate his lightsaber and jumped to Leias' side. Attack and anger are the ways of the dark side; Anakin must make his daughter use defence in order to make sure she didn't fall down the path of the dark side.

Luke had never seen anything like this. It was like his father was a whole army himself. He was so skillful he was sure that Leia would be beaten in just seconds. Even he knew there was only so much that basic lightsaber manoeuvre's can do.

Just like that Anakin had found a week spot and he went for it. With that he destroyed Leia's lightsaber. If the New Republic had a man like that who had experience from the Clone wars and the Galactic civil war they would be unstoppable. Though he wasn't cruel to only think of what he wanted it was his father's choice too.

Just as the lightsaber was cut Leia went flying to the wall and fell unconscious. Just as Luke was about to jump to her side, his father beat him to it. He saw his father put something in Leia's mouth and was satisfied about enough.

"What did you do, to her father?" Luke asked. "I won't let you take her without a fight."

"I have to take her Luke." His father said. "The thing that I put in her mouth was something to stop her from using the force. She was too close to falling to the dark side of the force that's why I did what I did."

Luke tried to look through his feelings and he saw that the man was telling the truth about everything. His sister being so close to falling to the dark side would've destroyed him if he was forced to kill her.

"Where are you taking her?" Luke asked.

"To a hospital." His father told him. "You don't just expect me to leave her out here when I can sedate her and make her try to like me a little more do you."

"Ok then. Let's go already before she wakes up."

The two men ran to Anakin's speeder and they took off a little too fast for Luke's taste. He knew that if Leia were to wake up, her path would be completely sealed on the dark side and nothing would be left of her to save.

"Luke I know you have may question's for me, like for instance how am I alive and why did I do what I did to Leia, but all will be revealed in due time." His father told him.

"Can you start answering some of my questions now?" Luke thought that the faster he knew answers the better.

Anakin told his son, "Sure, you can go ahead and ask some."

"They are the questions you knew that I was going to ask."

"I was hoping that there would be more." Anakin said disappointingly. "There is a great danger in the force so; the late Jedi council assigned me to be the one to come back to the real world to deal with the problem." It was partially the truth but I guess it would have to do for now. "As for your sister, she was starting to turn to the dark side. The rate she was going by the time I would be done with her there would be nothing left of your sister that you know about. You see I was the only Jedi in the galaxy to hold on to the brink of death and destruction by the dark side of the force so when you sensed that in me you tried to get more of the Anakin in me back. That thing should be active for a week, so your sister can hate me all she wants for the rest of the week as she will be no longer force sensitive for the little while."

They had arrived at the hospital to find Anakin carrying attempting to carry her daughter who must have gained a few pounds on that ride, because she felt a lot heavier. Everything went through with a blast and she was sedated so she would be sleeping for a little while which gave Anakin a few more moment's of freedom to not have to go and fight his daughter.

"Don't think I'm done with you just yet father. I want more answers'." Luke told him like a child demanding to open their presents when their birthday comes. "I want to know why you really are here and why you turned to the dark side."

"I was hoping that it wasn't going to come down to this." Anakin told him as he gave out a long sigh. "Vader is back. He and I are now completely different people. And don't even think that you can save him as you did me because he is purely evil. He even erased someone from existence in the force to get a second shot of life."

To this answer Luke was shocked. He had known his father didn't come back from the dead to stroll around the galaxy to see what he had done, but not even Luke thought that it would be this bad. "We have to contact the New Republic Army so that they can be on alert."

"We will in time my son. First we must train more Jedi so that we have a better chance of facing against whatever is left of the Empire. The Jedi might be erased from the galaxy if we do not stop the empire. We don't know where they are, we don't want to do something rash that might be the end." Anakin hoped that this would be enough to convince his son because if he was as stubborn as him this would be a lot of trouble.

"Your right but that still doesn't explain to me why you went down the path of the dark side." Luke told him needing to know answers.

Anakin started going on about how he met his mother. "Your mother was Queen of Naboo and she along with 2 Jedi escorts came to Tatooine because their hyperdrive broke down. Qui-gon Jinn who had been Obi-wan's master went with your mom who was disguised herself as one of the Queen's Handmaidens. They came into the Junk shop where I worked as a slave, and from the moment I saw her I fell in love with her. I even first thought that she was an angel. But then soon it was all up to me to Pod race so that our gambles wouldn't be wasted for nothing. Once I won I was freed even though my mom remained as a slave. I went to become a Jedi. Ten years had passed by and it was like fait but I was assigned to protect your mother from the people who were trying to assonate her. We went to Naboo, to make sure that she would be safer there. But one night I had the worst vision of your grandmother dying and I couldn't ignore it any longer so I went to Tatooine where I met Owen and Beru. By the time I found my mom the sand people did their work and she had died in my arms. I was so angry that I started to kill all the sand people in that village. That was the very start of my path to the dark side. After 3 years of your mother and I being secretly married after I came back from my last mission and she told me that she was pregnant. After that I started having nightmares of your mother dying in childbirth. I was so desperate to find a way to save her I eventually lost myself in the process. Palpatine used this as his advantage and lured me to the dark side. He told me that the only way to save her was through the dark side. My first mission was to wipe out all the Jedi in the Jedi temple then go to Mustafar and kill the separatist leaders. After I saw Obi-wan on your mom's ship I thought that she brought him there to kill me. So we fought but since he was the one who trained me, that gave him his advantage. At the end he cut off my left arm and both of my legs and left me to die as the flames did its work. Now I guess you know the rest of the story."

Luke looked shocked to hear this information. Who knew that Ben would've done something like that to his father. Before when he looked in his father's eyes he saw hate and regret, but now when he looks into his eyes he sees a great man with lots of sadness in him.

"Skywalker's." A droid called out. "Your daughter is awake and is willing to see you."

"Ok thank you." Anakin said as the droid led the way. "Oh well here is where the fun begins Luke. You ready."

"Yes," Luke exclaimed with excitement.

Then they walked in the room to find Leia surprised hoping that it was all a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Luke what is he doing here?" Leia asked with the anger building up in her. "I thought you said that Vader died on the second Death star."

"Leia," Anakin managed to say pulling away the awkward silence. "I am your father. I did die on the Death star but the _Late _Jedi council and I felt a disturbance that is far too dangerous for you two so they sent me back from the dead to help you."

Just as Leia was about to ask another question he husband Han had come. "Leia sweetheart, when I heard you were taken into hospital I got in the Falcon and flew here as fast as it could. Hey Luke, who's that next to you?"

Luke was very uneasy to answer that question but when he did he had said, "Han. This is mine and Leia's father, Anakin Skywalker."

Once Han had heard father he remembered how Leia told him that Vader was their father. So this guy must be their father before he turned into Darth Vader. "You mean, he's him?" Han was full of fear because of what Vader can do so he took out his blaster and when Anakin waved his hand the weapon flew out of Han's hands and into Anakin's hands. "I don't mean to hurt anyone here Han."

Han sounded offended knowing that this man caused so much destruction and he thinks that he can earn Han's respect by just saying a few words. "Please while you're here call me Captain Solo."

"Ok fine. Then you will have to call me General Skywalker." Anakin told him showing that his words meant nothing to him since he was outranked when it came to the military.

"Why are you here?" Leia and Han asked in unison.

"There is a disturbance in the force." Anakin told them. "One so powerful that the _late_ Jedi council would have to send a man back from the dead to be able to destroy this one."

"Why don't you just drop dead since all what you caused in the Galaxy was pain for the last 2 decades." Leia told him as it was straight forward.

Luke just sat there thinking that he should leave before things got awkward between everyone and he was caught in crossfire.

"I would love to do that but the only problem is that I'm eternal." Anakin said like he was starting to cry. "I am the Jedi Chosen One, the one who will bring balance to the force and end the sith. As long as there are sith in the galaxy I can never really truly be dead. I can never be with my wife or anyone that I love."

Luke felt the compassion in his father's heart as he could now tell that this man was Anakin Skywalker not Darth Vader. He can love when Vader can only hate. But now he could feel the most important thing he had softened his sister a little bit which in his books for her can go a long way.

Just then all three of them saw her faint. "Leia, Leia wake up please."

Then a medidroid rolled in and said "Good, she's asleep. She will need all the rest she can get if she is going to nourish the life forms in her."

"Wait are you telling me that she's pregnant." Anakin started to get worried hoping that he won't get dreams of Leia dying in childbirth.

"Yes sir," the medidroid exclaimed. "With twins too."

Now Anakin was for sure that he was going to faint because this was exactly like the situation with Padme except with his daughter. Now he wasn't thinking how this could get any worse because everything might happen all over again.

"Who is the Parent or Guardian of the patient?" The droid asked.

"I am."

"Good now if you would please follow me this way we will get you the papers to sign and give you the medication that she'll need and a few other things." The droid told him as he got up and followed the droid with his son close by. "Alright well it will be a few days until we can let her out of the hospital because our technicians are still trying to hack the Imperial data base so we can't let her go without knowing what to bill you for."

"I might be able to hack into the database so we can get everything up and running again." Anakin told them. "Just give me a few minutes." As he logged into Vader's old account he put in a device and downloaded all of the data and deleted them as he finished and he managed to get the hospital's whole network back online.

"Splendid." The droid said. "I'll get all the paperwork ready and then we can have her leave within the next hour."

Everything went faster than expected and Leia got to go faster than they thought. Han wanted to make her go in the Falcon because he still didn't trust Darth Vader. As everyone went into the Jedi temple Anakin took another path wanting to get something that he left behind a long time ago. He was going to the invisible hand.

As he landed there he got stopped by the authorities. "Don't take another step forward."

"And why is that?" Anakin asked curiously. Even thought Coruscant was Imperial home, he had never been here for more than 5 hours.

"In case you didn't know, this ship happens to be here for galactic record because a young Jedi a long time ago named Anakin Skywalker landed it. He was the greatest star pilot and this ship is now known as _the ship that never should've landed." _The man said.

Anakin didn't really care because if the man knew who he really was it would blow his mind away. "I am Anakin Skywalker."

"Yea, and I'm Chancellor Mon Mothma." The man mocked. "Anakin died in the Jedi purges, besides even if you were him your too young."

"I was frozen in carbonite." Anakin said calmly since there was no more Vader inside of him. As he said that he pulled out a holoimage of him showing the man the resemblance.

"Oh my god," The man said. "It's you! Go on into the ship. Get whatever you need. In fact with all the crazy things you do in your life I won't be surprised if you managed to fix the ship and fly on it."

The man had just given Anakin one of the greatest ideas since building 3PO. He was going to rebuild the invisible hand and let the New Republic use it in any wars. When the time for the remains of the Empire comes and attack Coruscant they wouldn't be expecting this ship.

He went into the ship's hanger and saw that his old Jedi starfighter was still there. It was dusty but it was still there. He got in the cockpit and was thinking that this would be a lot harder without an astromech droid. But luckily he knew how to fly good so nothing stopped him so far.

As he landed in the temple hanger he knew that he had to train Leia to resist the dark side. If his daughter was anything like him she would be vulnerable to the dark side.

As he got to Leia's home he saw his daughter was awake now once she recovered she will have to begin training as soon as possible. "Leia are you ok?"

"You know what, get out of my life. I hate you and what you have done to the galaxy, to my mom." Leia was so lucky that Luke wasn't here because she would be getting a month's worth of a lecture. "You also made me non-force sensitive for the rest of the week. Now leave my home."

As Anakin was leaving the home he was caught by Han. "Anakin! Wait up! I'm sorry about Leia's behaviour, you know she's probably still trying to take the fact that you're her father and your alive."

"I know Han." Anakin told him knowing that Han had now accepted that he was his father-in-law. "I want you to know that now that I am alive that I give you and Leia my blessing even though your wedding already passed."

"Thank you." Han said graciously. As Han noticed Anakin walking away he asked him, "Where are you going?"

Anakin answered him, "Naboo."

Han leaned in closer to try and find out what Anakin was trying to say. "What are you trying to say dad."

Anakin felt happy since no one had ever had ever called him dad. Maybe Luke but that was when there was more Vader not Anakin Skywalker. Anakin leaned closer and whispered, "Promise not to tell this to Leia."

"Why would I tell her? She doesn't want anything to do with you as far as I know of." Han told him.

"Good point," Anakin stated. "So as you know that the Jedi probably wouldn't give me a second chance of life just to spend time with my kids and all that stuff. So the real reason why I'm back is because Vader and I became two different people when we died so when he came back I had to come back too because I would know him like he was myself. Literally."

Anakin had to clamp his hand over Han's mouth in order to keep him from yelling. "Why don't you want me to tell this to Leia?"

"Well she would blame everything that happened to me because of everything he has done"

"True." Han said. "Does anybody else know about Vader?"

"Yes, Luke." Anakin told him. "Now Han I must get going now so I can get to Naboo."

"Ok. I have a safe travel." Han wished him.

Now Anakin ran to the hanger and got in his ship. When he was in Hyperspace he knew he was going to be there for a while so he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He couldn't believe it. But he is the most powerful force being in the entire galaxy. Vader was alive. Even though he knew he was going to be on Tatooine the force could've brought him back in a home and not just in the middle of the desert.

Just as he thought that he was going to have to walk to Mos Espa he saw what looked like a sandcrawler and he knew that, that was going to be his way to Mos Espa so he wouldn't have to stay on this revolting planet any longer.

As he ran up to the sandcrawler he had remembered that Jawas only wanted anything to do with machinery. So he knew that this was going to be a new area for them to look for the day, so he was going to use this to his advantage. As he predicted there were Jawas in the area, but there were so many that it was going to be easier getting onto the sandcrawler than he had actually thought. As Vader saw his only way of entrance closing he ran up to it and used the force to jump higher than he actually thought he could do by himself and he got inside just in time.

Vader ran up through what seemed to be his one of the ways to help him get closer off the planet and he killed every Jawa he saw using the force. He would not have any of them as prisoner, since he wouldn't gain anything from them. When he had finally reached the controls he had set a course for Mos Espa. Vader himself knew Tatooine all too well. By the time he saw the sandcrawler it was 11 Tatooine Standard. He himself knew this rust bucket would barely make it towards Mos Espa by 30 Standard. He honestly hated the extra hours because that meant an extra hours a week slaving away.

Vader had gone down to the place where they keep all the droids and he activated a few of them. They all beep happily knowing that someone had come to rescue them from the evil Jawas. "You three, go and steer this piece of junk to Mos Espa. While you Two will work with me so we can get this thing moving faster."

The droids all went up to the top of the sandcrawler so that they could do their jobs as they were told. They knew that the faster they got to Mos Espa themselves they would be able to leave here and never have to do anything like this ever again.

Vader knew himself that the sandcrawler need more people or pilots to move faster and it actually did work. Instead of arriving at 30 Tatooine Standard they would arrive at 25 Tatooine Standard.

'Good' he thought to himself. 'the faster I get off this sand ball of a planet the better.' It was a good thing too that he had found the droids cause the sandcrawler needs more that one pilot to drive it.

25 hours seemed to go like a breeze. For Vader it was like watching a child die in slow motion. He may not be the smartest man in the galaxy but even he wasn't stupid enough to come out of a sandcrawler in Mos Espa. Especially since Jawas weren't the friendliest of creatures when it came to hitchhiking. So when Vader finally made it into the city he went to the cantina knowing there would be a few drunks willing to sell out their own mothers for the right price.

As the sun set there would be another day on this sand ball of a planet but now he was closer to being the Ruler of the Galaxy.


End file.
